Happily ever after
by crazyvampXOXO
Summary: The follow up after hooked. Please read Hooked first.
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go... I promised a second story didn't I. Hope you love it...**

CHAPTER 1

A smile came to my face as I looked into the mirror. The dress fit me perfectly. It was floor length with a beautiful sweetheart neckline. The soft pink really went well with my skin tone. "Come on Emma. We are gonna be late. David is already waiting at the door." Regina said as she picked up the two bouquets lying on the table. She handed the smaller ensemble of white lilies to me. "It's not even your wedding day and you're the reason I'm late." Regina said while smiling at me. Today is her and Robin's big day; the day she has been waiting a lifetime for. It has been two weeks since Killian proposed and life has been great. We agreed that Regina will get married first then a week after them Killian and I will. "Hey it's not my fault the hair dresser was late." I said defending myself. My dad stuck his head through the door while he lightly knocked. "You are gonna be late ladies. Zoey is already working the crowd and Emma your up next." I took one last look in the mirror and went through the big double doors of the town's church. The whole town was here and there eyes were on me now. I just hope I don't fall. I smiled while I walked gracefully down the aisle. Just to think in a week I'm going to be here again; just in white. I took my place at the end of the aisle and smiled at Robin. He looked super nervous but happy. The wedding march started playing; making the crowd rise to their feet. Both of the wooden double doors gently opened; revealing Regina and my dad. She asked him to walk her down the aisle. I admired her as they began to walk. It had a gold shine in it; you could only see it when the light hits it directly. It was a mermaid dress designed by Vera Wang. The sweetheart neckline was decorated with lace. The dress hugged her body tightly al the way down to her knees where it spread out. She looked gorgeous. Robin took his soon to be bride from my father. As the priest droned on about love and becoming one I studies Robin and Regina. They didn't take their eyes off of each other; not once. I smiled at Henry when he watched me looking at them. He was Robin's best man. I also scanned the crowd for those perfect blue eyes I see every day. Killian sat in the third row on the right side of the church. He winked at me and blew me a kiss. "You may now kiss your wife." The priest said with a smile on his face. Robin pulled Regina closer to him and planted a soft kiss on her mouth. "That's gwoss." Zoey said when she saw what her father was doing. We all laughed at her innocence. The newly weds ran out the church while we threw confetti at them. Now it's off to the reception.

 **Please review. Baby names for baby CS...**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"May I have this dance; Swan?" Killian asked. I took his stretched out hand and followed him to the dance floor. Today was really magical even if it's not my wedding. I'm really happy for Regina. She deserves to be happy. Looking at her now; gives me joy because I succeeded in my task at helping her be happy. "Mom; can we go home?" Henry asked as he joined me at our table. I looked at the clock on the far side of the room. It was midnight. "Okay kid; let's just say goodbye then we can leave."

It has been four days since Regina's wedding and I'm freaking out. "How does one lose a person?" I asked my father. Two days ago all the guys took Killian on his bachelor party. They took his ship to a little island in the middle of nowhere. A lot of stuff happened on the island which involved booze. The end result of their little get away was that they left the island… without Killian. "Things got a little out of hand. We will find him Emma." My dad assured me. I clenched my jaw and walked to the kitchen in their apartment. My mother handed me a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon sprinkled on top. "We will go back to the island today. I will get everyone willing to help. You will be married tomorrow." My father promised me. After he kissed me on the head and hugged my mom he left. I let out a big sigh. "Emma stop stressing; you know it's not good for the baby." When my mother mentioned the baby my hands went to my still flat stomach. Two days ago I found out I'm a month pregnant. Only my mother and Regina knows. I was planning on telling Killian but they took him away. I just hope he is okay. "Go and get ready. Just trust your father to bring Killian back." My mother gave me a gentle push to the stairs. I reluctantly went to get ready for my hen party. I dressed myself in some black ski pants with a long button up red blouse and some black flats. I sat on the bed and called Killian's phone. It went straight to voicemail. "Where is the main Hen?" I heard Regina yell from down stairs. I put my phone away and joined the ladies in the living room. Regina was busy taking stuff out from a huge bag on the floor. "Here; put this on and this." She handed me a bright pink tutu with a bride to be sash. I put it on without any complaints because I know I would just be wasting my breath. "I'm a girl who likes black; wearing pink." Everyone laughed at the frown on my face. "Okay ladies let the fun begin." My mother said and chaos broke loos. We played game after game; went running around town; ate dinner at Granny's and as childish as it is we played ding dong ditch. Let's just say that Gold wasn't really impressed with us. By the time we arrived at my mom's apartment we were exhausted. Everyone found a spot on the floor or on the couches and fell asleep fast.

 **Sorry for the LONG wait...**

Enjoy...


End file.
